Lakilester
(as a Catch Card) |location = Flower Fields, Room 90 in Flopside Pit of 100 Trials (Super Paper Mario) |species = Lakitu |hp = 50 |df = 0 |moves = Spiny Flip, Spiny Surge, Cloud Nine, Hurricane |info = Mario's eighth party member. Tries to act cool in front of others. Can attack air borne and ground enemies.|card = 248}} Lakilester "Spike" is a Lakitu that appears in the first Paper Mario who comes from the Flower Fields. He calls himself as various names such as "Michael" or "Spike" (or "Jonathan" in the Japanese version) because he dislikes his real name. He is the eighth (and last) member to join Mario's party. Background Lakilester served in the Koopa Troop under his new name "Spike". He and a group of Lakitus were building the Puff Puff Machine to cover Flower Field's skies with clouds. Later, he was given orders from his Boss, Huff N. Puff, to eliminate Mario and his Partners. History 'Paper Mario' Lakilester is first seen in Chapter 6 after Mario gives the Sun a visit, where he challenges him into a duel. Lakilester loses the battle and asks Mario to finish him off. Just as he says this, his girlfriend, Lakilulu interrupts the battle. She tells the plumber what Lakilester was really doing and begs Mario to forgive him (though the player can decide whether or not, but choosing don't forgive will make Lakilulu throw a spiny at Mario). Lakilester gets angry at Lakilulu for calling him by his real name and that he changed his name to "Spike" last month. Lakilester explained to Mario that he worked for Huff N. Puff for "something big" but all he was doing was picking useless fights. He then asks Mario what he was fighting for. Whatever the player chooses, Lakilester doesn't care, bails the Koopa Troop and joins Mario's party. ''Ending'' In the epilogue of Paper Mario, Lakilester returns to his girlfriend back at the Flower Fields to live in peace. He is met by Parakarry, who delivers a letter to him an invitation to Princess Peach's party. 'Super Paper Mario' Lakilester makes a cameo in Super Paper Mario as a Catch Card. Though, he was going to make some sort of appearance, as his sprite data can be found in the game's coding. It is unknown what he was going to be used for. Personality Lakilester tries to impress others by sounding cool in front of them, especially to his girlfriend. Much is seen when he is first encountered in Flower Fields. Relationship with Lakilulu Lakilester doesn't seem to mind Lakilulu calling him by his real name. He'll get angry at first and tell her that she should call him by his new name, but then states that it just makes him like her even more. It is also shown in Paper Mario's ending that he as well, doesn't mind Princess Peach calling him by his real name when she announces all of those who accompanied Mario into rescuing her. Though, this could just be due to the two of them meeting for the first time or Lakilester having to respect. Ability Lakilester allows Mario to ride with him on his cloud for faster transport and cross over dangerous landscapes such as spikes or lava. Since his cloud is very close to the ground, he is unable to help Mario cross over large gaps like Parakarry nor he is able to jump. Attacks Trivia *Two partners from the later series has had similar abilities to Lakilester. One, in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' a Yoshi Kid is able to give Mario faster transport by letting him ride on his back. Though he can't cross over spikes or lava. The other being Carrie, a partner in Super Paper Mario having exact abilities as Lakilester. Only difference is the player can jump with her while they couldn't with Lakilester. * When battling Lakilester as a boss, if Mario has a sleep stomp badge equipped or anything that causes sleep and uses it successfully on Lakilester, he will have his guarding pose as if he's using an Action Command. This is because Partners in this game can not be effected from such. *Lakilester has two people who aren't too happy with him joining with Mario and will call out to him a traitor. One is Huff N. Puff if Lakilester is present when Mario confronts him. The other is his friend (an unseen Lakitu) named Flight who sends him a letter in the post office. As a Boss In Paper Mario you fight Lakilester as a boss in order to have him as your partner. Lakilester fights like no other than an ordinary Lakitu, but stronger. He will attack with Spiny Flip by throwing spiny eggs at Mario, but is unable to summon Spinys. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario Partners Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Lakitus Category:Koopas Category:Anti-Hero Category:Flower Fields Category:Former Villain Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario